Explosion
by supercsi4
Summary: There's an explosion, Ellie gets hurt, Nick finally admits his feelings.


They found out there was a bomb in the building. Nick and Ellie were sprinting down the stairwell to get out, when the explosion shook the building. Ellie was a few steps ahead of Nick when the thundering noise hit her ears. The stairs crumbing under Ellie's feet, she reached back for Nick's outreached hand as he screamed her name. A part of the stairwell above Nick fell onto him, pinning him against the wall. Ellie disappeared into a hole in the floor, concreate rubble falling, blocking any sight of Ellie.

Nick had passed out, the next thing he remembered was the firemen helping him to his feet and helping him walk out of the building. _Ellie!_ His brain screaming at him, he turned to go back into the building, but the firemen had to restrain him. "Ellie!" He started screaming out loud. "I have to go find her."

"Agent Torres, we can't let you go back in there," one of the firemen explained.

Gibbs was quickly by Nick's side, holding him back so the firemen could go back into the building to rescue more people.

"They will find her Nick, let them do their job, you can't do anything more, go get checked out."

"Gibbs, I have to go find her!"

"No Nick, go get checked out," Gibbs said, still holding onto his arm and guiding him towards the ambulance.

A few cuts and bruises, but Nick was fine physically. Mentally, he couldn't think, he couldn't process what was happening. Why was this happening?

_I should have been quicker. I should have been able to grab her and save her. What if she dies? What if I never get the chance to tell her that I'm in love with her?_

He stood back on the sidewalk watching intently as the firemen brought people out of the building one by one. Some ok to walk, others being carried and placed on to stretchers.

It seemed like hours and no sign of Ellie. Nick started pacing back and forth, yet his eyes never leaving the front door of the building. After what seemed like eternity, a fireman walked out carrying what looked like a lifeless body of a blonde woman, wearing the NCIS jacket. It was Ellie. The fireman rushed her to a stretcher and the EMTs started working on her. She was breathing, but barely, she was covered in blood and her clothes were torn.

Nick rushed past Gibbs, "I'm going with her to the hospital." He didn't even wait for permission and climbed into the ambulance with Ellie. He sat down on the bench next to her as they worked on her. Nick reached out and took Ellie's left hand, it was cold, tears began to fall from Nick's eyes as he said a silent prayer for god to save her.

Ellie had remembered running down the stairwell after they heard about the bomb. Nick was just a few steps behind her when the ground crumbled beneath her. She reached back towards Nick, but she was too far away and fell through the floor. She hit her head and went unconscious. The next thing she remembered was laying in the ambulance. A warm hand holding hers, she hoped it was Nick's, but she couldn't move her head to look. Tears fell down her face, as she squeezed his hand. He looked up and smiled, squeezing her hand back. _Thank god._

She passed out again from the pain meds. They arrived at the hospital and Ellie was taken away from Nick for tests and x-rays. Nick impatiently paced around the waiting room. He knew Ellie would be fine, but he needed to be with her, needed to see her again with his own eyes. The doctor finally came out to update Nick, "Agent Bishop dislocated her right shoulder and fractured a few ribs. She also suffered a concussion and will need to stay here to be monitored a few days. But she's going to be just fine." The doctor could see in Nick's eyes that Ellie was much more than just his partner and stepped aside to show him to her room.

Nick walked into Ellie's room and his breath caught in his throat. She was connected to several wires, her arm in a sling, bruises and cuts scattered her arms and face. She was probably in so much pain, all he wanted to do was take all that pain away from her. At this moment though, Ellie looked at peace as she slept. Nick rolled a stool over to the left side of her bed and took her hand again in his. All the emotions he had been feeling, all the relief that she was going to be fine, finally broke through and he began sobbing into their intertwined hands. Exhaustion finally overtaking him, Nick let his head fall onto his arm and soon fell asleep.

Ellie awoke in her hospital bed in an immense amount of pain. She discovered in right arm in a sling, her head was throbbing, she felt like she had been hit by a truck. She couldn't move her left hand, there was a weight on it, so she looked down. It was Nick, holding onto her hand for dear life.

The nurses soon came in to check on Ellie, waking Nick up and removing him from Ellie's side. He didn't say anything at first, just stood back and let the nurses examine her. When they left the room, Nick looked up to meet Ellie's eyes. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to scoop her up in his arms, tell her how much he loved her and kiss her until she can't breathe. But she looked so fragile and in pain, he barely wanted to touch her.

"So, are you ok?" Ellie asked. In true Ellie fashion, always thinking about everyone but herself.

Nick rushed to her side and said, "Don't worry about me, yes I'm fine. Just focus on getting better. Are you in any pain? Do you want me to get the nurses to get you some better meds?" He went to walk away, but she reached out and grabbed his arm. "I'm fine, just um... can you just um... stay here and keep me company?" Ellie asked, unable to look up into his eyes. He took a hold of her hand again and sat down. "I'll stay here forever," he said as he gently kissed the back of her hand.

"Look Ellie. I um... need to say something to you um... but I just don't know..." Nick was cut off with Jack and Tim walking into the room.

"Oh my god Ellie, we were so worried about you!" Jack exclaimed.

Nick quickly removed his hand from Ellie's, like a boy getting caught by his parents. He slid the stool back to let Jack and Tim talk to Ellie.

"I think I'm going to head home and shower and change," Nick said, "I'll be back later, I promise," he smiled at Ellie, so much love in his eyes.

Jack and Tim stayed with Ellie for a while, so Nick kept his distance. He took the opportunity to go home and shower. Collapsing in the shower and crying again.

_This woman is controlling my soul. How could I ever survive without her?_

Getting out of the shower, he realized he hadn't eaten in almost two days. He made himself some dinner, then headed to Ellie's place. He packed up a duffle bag with a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a sweatshirt. Then he opened the drawers of her bras and panties. His plan had been to get a bag together so she could change when she was released, but didn't realized he'd have to pick out some clean underwear for her.

_Just pick something simple, not sexy, don't make this creepy Nick_, he thought to himself.

He saw a pair of red lace panties and picture her in them and he groaned.

_Pull yourself together man._

He picked out a simple gray bra and matching panties and threw them into the bag.

For the rest of that day and the next, Nick didn't leave Ellie's side, not until someone else was there to visit, then he'd take the opportunity to go eat some food.

The next morning, the nurse came in with discharge orders, with one stipulation. "Agent Bishop, you're free to go home today on one condition... you'll need someone to stay with you for a few days, just to make sure you don't pass out or anything. Will your boyfriend be free to do that?" the nurse asked, looking towards Nick.

"Oh, I'm not her boyfriend," Nick jumped up.

"Yeah, he's just my partner," Ellie said.

The nurse just smiled. She'd been doing this job long enough to know that these two weren't just partners.

"I'll stay with her though," Nick stated.

"No, I can't ask you to do that Nick."

"You didn't ask, Ellie. I'm doing it. Go ahead and get her discharge orders, so I can take her home."

Ellie just blushed and looked down at the bed. "Oh, I'll call Jack to get me some clothes to wear home."

Nick reached under his chair and pulled out the duffle bag, "Got them right here," he winked at her.

"Oh, so you had this all planned didn't you?" He did. He didn't want to leave her side ever again.

Nick left to go pull his car up to the front of the hospital, while the nurse grabbed Ellie's bag of clothes. She pulled out the bra and panties Nick picked out and Ellie's face went red.

_Oh my god, did Nick go through my underwear drawer. Oh my god, I can't even believe this, he's going to be picturing me in these. Did he see my lingerie too? This is embarrassing. I should have never agreed to this. _Ellie thought to herself as the nurse helped her into her clothes.

The nurse insisted Ellie ride in a wheelchair down to Nick's car. Ellie let him help lift her up and into the passenger's seat and buckle her seatbelt. Her breath hit his neck and he jumped, not expecting the sensation that spread across his body.

_What is this woman doing to me?_

They picked up some Chinese food and then headed to Ellie's apartment. It was a long journey up the stairs but they finally made it to her couch, which he gently lowered her onto.

Nick got a dinner tray for Ellie with her Chinese food, a glass of water and her meds.

"I'm going to run home, get some clothes and stuff and I'll be right back," Nick said, handing her the remote, "Don't go anywhere."

"Yes sir," Ellie joked, a big smile spread across her face as she watched him leave.

_Nick taking care of me for a few days is going to be awesome._

Ellie really had to pee, but Nick wasn't back yet, so she thought, _how hard could it be to move this dinner tray and walk to the bathroom?_ The entire tray went crashing to the floor, just as Nick walked back into the apartment.

"El, please let me help you," Nick pleaded.

"I'm an adult Nick, I should be able to get up and go to the bathroom without help," she started crying out of pain and frustration. "I'm sorry, you're being incredible and I'm being a bitch, I just, you know, I don't like having to depend on anyone else."

"I know, trust me, I know. If the roles were reversed, you know how fucking stubborn I would be?" Nick asked. Ellie just laughed, it was true, but the laughing hurt her ribs. "Don't make me laugh, it hurts," but she continued to laugh, welcoming the happiness that she had lost the last few days.

Nick helped her up and slowly they made it to the bathroom. He let her lean against the bathroom sink and he stepped back. An awkward silence filled the room, "Do you need more help? Like can you get your pants off?" Nick awkwardly asked.

"Thank you, but no, I got it."

"Sounds good," and Nick quickly left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

He breathed a sigh of relief, because if he would have to help Ellie remove her pants from those sexy legs, he wouldn't be able to control himself.

She walked back out into the living room seeing Nick had changed into sweats himself and was eating his food on her couch. He saw her and jumped up to help her, but she refused, told him to stay there and relax.

They spent the rest of the day watching Netflix and just relaxing. The pain meds were pretty strong and left Ellie very sleepy. Nick made her dinner, chicken noodle soup, and eventually Ellie fell asleep on the pillow next to Nick's lap. She was close enough that he could reach over and tuck her beautiful blonde hair behind her ear and he just smiled. If this was what they did for the rest of their lives, he would be happy. She made him so happy. His hand resting on her body, feeling her breathing, soothed him enough that he eventually fell asleep himself.

Ellie awoke to the intoxicating smell of Nick. She moved slightly to look up at him, causing his hand to slide down to her bare skin that was exposed from her shirt riding up slightly. The feel of Nick's warm hand on her body was incredible. He grabbed her a little tighter in his sleep. She decided not to move and let him sleep.

Nick was the first to wake up in the morning. He carefully got up to make breakfast for Ellie. She slowly got up off the couch in search of pain meds and food, but first took a trip to the bathroom where she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and was disgusted. _Oh my god, I need a shower, but how is that going to work?_

"You'll have to excuse my horrible appearance this morning, I haven't had a shower in days, I'd keep your distance," Ellie joked to Nick when she came back out into the kitchen.

"You could never look anything but beautiful," Nick said without hesitation. "I mean, you know, um, how are you even going to take a shower?"

Ellie blushed at the compliment, "Let me eat and then I'll figure something out."

They sat in awkward silence until there was a knock at the door. Nick answered the door, still in his t-shirt and sweats, it was Tim, Delilah and the twins, stopping by to visit. They were surprised Nick looked like he had just woken up and they weren't aware he was staying over with Ellie.

Ellie was a little embarrassed, she wasn't expecting company, but welcomed the distraction. Tim and Delilah brought donuts and board games. Delilah helped Ellie put her hair up in a ponytail and a simple headband, trying to control her unruly hair. Ellie washed her face and gave up on looking any better than that.

They played games for a few hours until the twins fell asleep, then Tim and Delilah decided to head out. Nick made some lunch for Ellie then decided to go for a run. This playing house with Ellie and having their friends over, was getting a little too comfortable and he needed some air. When he returned, he felt much better, Ellie was asleep in her bed, but he decided to sneak into her bathroom and take a quick shower.

Ellie woke up to the sound of Nick in her shower. She pictured his naked body in her shower and how much she would love to join him. Playing house with Nick was getting to be too much for her, she wanted Nick even more now, wanted him in her bed with her. He stepped out of the bathroom in just a towel wrapped around his waist. Ellie couldn't breathe.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No no, don't worry about it. I'm just a little jealous, I could really use a nice hot shower."

He walked back into the bathroom out of Ellie's view so he could get dressed. "If I um... helped you out a little... do you think you could take a shower?"

Ellie's shocked face made him realize she must not be sure of what exactly he was asking.

"I mean, like I'll close my eyes, I promise, and just help you get into the shower. You can probably handle the actually washing part," he winked at her.

"Um yeah, um that would be great, let's give it a shot," Ellie got out of bed and walked over to him. She stood in the doorway of her bathroom facing Nick.

"Ok, I guess I need this sling off first."

Nick couldn't help it, his hands were shaking.

_After I take her arm out of this sling, I will then have to remove her shirt and then her bra will be next._

_Is it just me or are his hands shaking? _Ellie thought to herself. Nick couldn't make eye contact with Ellie. He carefully removed the sling and she tried to hold her arm still in the same position to not hurt her shoulder. Then she turned around, so her back was to Nick and said, "Ok, the shirt is going to be the hard part."

_Oh, she has no idea what the hard part is right now._ Nick thought, struggling to control his body.

Nick took a deep breath and Ellie held hers as he grabbed the hem of her shirt and slowly lifted it. This was not how she imagined the first time Nick taking her shirt off. She got her left arm out easily, but she couldn't move her right arm, so Nick lifted the shirt over her head and then carefully reached around to remove the shirt from her injured right arm. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of that gray bra he had picked out just for her to wear.

Ellie looked back at Nick, catching the grin on his face. "Ok, just unhook my bra please, and I think I've got in from there."

Nick's trembling hands reached for the clasp at the back of Ellie's bra. He felt like he was a teenager removing a bra for the very first time. _Get it together man. _

Ellie felt Nick's knuckles on her back and she gasped, hoping he didn't notice, but he did. He enjoyed how her body reacted to his touch and craved more. Nick unhooked the bra, but didn't stop there. He ever so slowly slid his hands up the inside of the straps, slowly moving them down her shoulders. The sensation spreading through Ellie's body was too much, she barely whispered out a thank you, walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Thankful she had one free hand, she pleasured herself as the hot water poured over her body. She imagined it was Nick's hand, his lips on her neck. She prayed he didn't hear her moan when she came.

It took a while, but Ellie was able to wash her hair and clean her body. _As soon as I am feeling better, I'm going to have to push that man onto my bed and have my way with him._ She can't possibly ignore the fire between them any longer.

Nick sat on the edge of Ellie's bed waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. He's not sure why he stayed in there. Maybe in case she called out for help, maybe he wanted to catch the sight of her stepping out of the shower. She was going to need help getting clothes back on and he was trying to figure out a plan for that. _If only she wasn't injured, I'd like to push her up against that wall and devour her with my lips._

Ellie broke Nick from his fantasy as she walked out of the bathroom. She had some leggings on, but only a towel covering the top half of her body. She walked over to him and stood directly in front of him, between his legs. Her bed was at the perfect height that with him seated on the bed, his eyes were still at the same level as hers. He looked into her eyes, to avoid staring at all the bare skin that was exposed, he wanted to touch it, kiss it.

She placed her hand on his cheek, which he leaned into. "You have no idea how grateful I am to have you here with me. I don't know what I'd do without you." He turned his head to lightly kiss the inside of her wrist as he reached up to take a hold of her hand and moved their hands to rest between them.

"I would do anything for you Ellie, anything." His eyes searched hers for the confidence to continue. Nick took a deep breath, "If I ever lost you, I just don't know what I would do... I'm so in love with you and it scares me to death. I'm sorry it took you almost dying for me to say something, but..." His words were cut off by Ellie's lips on his. The kiss was soft at first, but then all the tension that had been building between them broke through the cracks. Ellie reached up with her good arm and grabbed a hold of Nick's neck, deepening the kiss. Nick's hands were resting on Ellie's hips, but soon began to wonder up and down her thighs.

Ellie was holding the towel against her with her injured arm, so it didn't take much for Nick to pull the towel down, exposing her naked body from the waist up. He groaned and began trailing his kisses down to her neck. Her injured arm was still shielding her breasts from him, but when she heard him groan, she lowered her arm slightly, exposing her hard nipples. He didn't mean too, but he licked his lips. Ellie adjusted where she was standing so she was now straddling his lap, not quite sitting on his lap yet, but this brought her body much closer to his. She kissed him again, this time her tongue entered his mouth and he moaned. She loved what she was doing to his body. Nick slid back on the bed a little, so Ellie lowering herself to sit on his lap, grinding against his erection, causing him to grab her ass, helping hold her steady, but also encouraging the movement. His right hand traveled up to her left breast and he began massaging it. The dry skin on his thumb rough against her nipple, she bit onto Nick's lower lip begging for more. She rose up onto her knees to give him better access to her breasts. His hands strong against her back pushing her into his mouth, he sucked hard onto her tits as her hand combed through his hair.

Her core was throbbing now, she was soaking wet. Ellie lowered herself down to continue rubbing herself against Nick's hard cock, it felt amazing, she couldn't even imagine the feeling of having Nick inside her. Suddenly pain shot up her arm to her injured shoulder, she winced when Nick accidentally hit her injured arm. Nick immediately froze, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I was trying to control myself because I didn't want to hurt you, but you came out in that towel and just looked so god damn gorgeous. And now you're on my lap and I just want you so bad."

Ellie quieted him with a finger against his lips, "I want this too, stop apologizing."

She kissed him softly again, "We can do this, just carefully," she smiled at him. She stepped back to get off him. Seductively, she just stood there in front of him, "Would you mind helping me with my pants?"

Nick nearly leaped off the bed, then landed onto his knees in front of her. He slowly pulled her pants down, _Holy fuck, she's not wearing any underwear._ The smell of her desire was evident between her legs. Ellie stepped out of her pants, as Nick's hands wondered back up her legs. He kissed just below her belly button, trailing kisses back up her body as he rose to stand in front of her. He stripped out of his shirt and Ellie took that opportunity to reach out and touch his muscular body, wishing she could use both her hands. Her hand back to his neck, she pulled Nick back down to her lips again.

As she kissed him, he removed his pants and boxers, then pushed his body against her so she could feel his hard desire between her legs. With his hands on her hips, he carefully guided her back to the bed.

"What position do you think is going to be best for you babe?" Nick asked while still kissing her.

"Can I get on top of you?"

"I'll never ever say no to that question?" Nick smiled and laid down onto the bed, holding out his hand for support as she climbed onto him.

She winced again, trying to get into a good position. The pleasure of his naked body against hers was enough to forget about her injured arm until she'd accidently try to use it.

Nick's hands gripping Ellie's hips as she hovered over his dick, she slowly lowered herself onto him, his head fell back against the pillow and his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Holy shit Ellie."

Ellie's head fell back as well, as her uninjured hand found its way down her body and to her clit. Her eyes were closed, but Nick was watching her. The sight before him was incredible, her tits slightly bouncing as she rode him, she was biting her lip and touching herself, it was enough to make him come immediately. He held her hips still, causing her rhythm to stop. She looked down at him, her face flush, her eyes dark and full of passion.

"You gotta slow down a little babe." Nick said, moving her hand away from herself and replacing it with his. His rough thumb that had been rubbing her nipple was now stroking her clit and it was over. She screamed out his name as she came.

He felt her tighten around him and he tried to hold back but he couldn't, the feeling was too much and he pushed deeper into her as he also came.

After catching their breath, Nick carefully helped Ellie up and to the bathroom. They cleaned up and Ellie climbed into her bed, this time in just a pair of red lace panties.

"What are you doing to me?" Nick asked after coming out of the bathroom and finding her.

"No need to hide anything anymore right?" Ellie grinned at him. "Also, you get to stay in bed and keep me warm now."

In just his boxers, Nick climbed into the bed behind Ellie, his naked chest against her naked back. He held her tight against him, never wanting to let go.

"I love you," Nick whispered and kissed her cheek.

Ellie smiled and said, "I love you too."


End file.
